


Your Tiny Bladder is My Problem?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports, piss drinking, season 12 coda, season 12 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A s12e4 CODA (spoilers for episodes up until 12.04).The implication that grumpy Dean doesn't let baby brother go pee got my friend and I thinking... This is what resulted. Porn, pretty much no plot. A little? Maybe. But yeah. Piss filled porn.





	

“Dean.”

 

“I’m not apologizing, Sam.”

 

“No, Dean. Pull over.”

 

“We’ve gotta get to the morgue.”

 

“Dean!” Sam looked over. “I gotta piss.”

 

“Warned you not to drink that third cup of coffee.”

 

“Damnit, please.” There was a soft whine in Sam’s voice as he pleaded.

 

“Hold it.” Dean reached down, turning up the radio.

  
Sam pressed his palm against his crotch, the pressure on his bladder increasing every bump that Dean went over.

 

Just his fucking luck that they were already running late.

 

“Fuck,” He hissed, reacing into the backseat. He could almost hear the eyeroll in Dean’s voice he spoke.

  
“What’re you doing?”

 

“Getting a bottle.”

  
“Why?”

 

“Because I gotta piss.” Sam sat back in the seat with two empty water bottles in his hand. “Either you pull over or I’m using the bottles.”

 

“I’m not going to pull over, Sam.”

 

“Then I’m pissing in the car.”

 

“You get piss on my interior and I’ll punch you in the dick,” Dean warned.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

 

He sat for a second longer, considering. In the mood that Dean was in, Sam was sure he really _would_ punch him in the dick… But the pressure on his bladder wasn’t going anywhere, and wetting his pants in the seat would end up being a hell of a lot more anger from his already grumpy brother than pissing in the bottle.

 

One more bump and a small dribble of urine into his boxers decided it. Slumping into the seat, Sam unbuckled his belt and undid the slacks he was wearing.

 

“What are you doing – Sam, do not pull your dick out in my car,” Dean warned, glancing over at his brother.

 

“I told you to pull over. You refused. Now try to avoid bumps,” Sam said breathily.

 

He pulled his dick out of his pants, carefully lining up the slit to the opening of the empty bottle. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

 

Sam couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his throat when his bladder finally let go. His head fell backwards on the seat, not even minding the warmth of his palm as he filled the bottle.

 

He glanced over at Dean, blushing a little when he saw Dean’s emerald gaze on his crotch rather than the road. Dean coughed and looked forward again. “Don’t get that on the interior, Sam, I’m not kidding.”

 

“Ain’t gonna spill a drop, De,” Sam breathed, looking down at the bottle. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him once more and he shifted a little, struggling to keep his slit entirely in the opening.

 

“Dean, reach over and hand me the other bottle.”

 

“What?”

 

“Dean, this one is gonna fill up, I’m not done, hand me the other bottle!” Sam cried, beginning to worry.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. Sam glanced over as Dean snagged the bottle from the seat next to him. He unscrewed the cap with his teeth and held it out.

 

Their eyes met for a moment – Sam wasn’t going to be able to grab that bottle. Dean muttered under his breath and looked down, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He carefully bumped the lip of the empty bottle to the nearly full one.

  
Sam tensed his bladder as much as he could, weakening the stream to a dribble. He pushed his cock over to the empty bottle quickly, relaxing again.

 

“Goddamnit, Sammy, you pissed on my hand.” Dean grumbled.

 

“Rather your hand than your car, right?” Sam asked, keeping a close eye on the bottle this time.

 

Dean said nothing, but Sam could feel him glancing over – _why_ did he keep staring?

 

Sam finally groaned softly when his bladder emptied. He tucked himself away and carefully capped the bottles, setting them on the floor by his feet.

 

“Next time pull over.”

 

“Next time don’t drink the fucking third cup of coffee,” Dean muttered, shaking his hand like it was on fire.

 

Sam rolled his eyes deeply.

 

“And don’t let those bottles spill.”

 

“Dean, I’m gonna—“

 

Dean swung the car into a parking spot quickly, nearly knocking Sam’s head into the wide window and effectively silencing him.

  
“We’re here. Come on.”

 

**

 

Sam rolled over on the uncomfortable motel bed. “Dean, why do you keep staring at me?”

 

“I almost lost you, Sam,” He whispered. “I woulda—I woulda had no one.”

 

Sam’s shoulders relaxed a little. He sat up and crossed the small gap between their beds, sitting on the edge of Dean’s.

 

“Do you wanna talk?”

 

“No, I don’t wanna talk, Sam. I said what I had to say earlier.”

 

“Okay, then what do you wanna do?” Sam tried again, knowing Dean wouldn’t accept comfort in the traditional manner.

 

He was still hurting over their mother’s departure, and Cas’ sudden partnership with Crowley – Sam was all he had. He knew Dean needed to say _something_ , but it’d be like pulling teeth to figure out what that something was.

 

“I wanna sleep.”

 

“You spent the last twenty minutes staring at me instead of sleeping. Dean, we’ve lived together for years – I know when you can’t sleep. Wanna go to the bar? Should be able to find one open for a few more hours.”

 

“No – we got booze in the duffel.”

 

“Okay, wanna play poker?”

 

“Not so much.”

 

Sam bit back the sigh that threatened to burst from his chest. He loved his brother to death, but when Dean was in a mood like this – it was trying to say the least.

 

“I’m gonna take a leak, maybe we can get on the road or something after, huh? I wanna sleep in my own bed and I’m sure you do too.”

 

Dean was silent for a moment then nodded. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

Sam frowned at him for a moment then rose, slipping into the bathroom. He heard the door creak a little as he stood at the toilet and scowled – he coulda sworn he’d closed that door. A glance back startled the hell out of him. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw his big brother’s eyes peeking in on him.

 

Instead of taking the piss he’d intended to, he tucked himself away and walked back into the main room, scowling at Dean now fidgeting with his duffel.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Hm? Ready to go?” Dean asked, not looking up at Sam.

 

“Dean, why were you watching me?”

 

“What?” Dean looked up, revealing bright pink cheeks.

 

“Why were you watching me piss?” Sam asked again, crossing his arms.

 

“I—I wasn’t. You’re nuts. Come on.” Dean straightened up and headed toward the door.

 

Sam took advantage of his height, closing the gap quickly and grabbing Dean’s shoulder. He spun him around so they were face to face. “Talk to me.”

 

Dean’s eyes darted around, searching for an escape route. When he found none they dropped down, his head following their path. “I liked it.”

 

“Liked what?” Sam asked softly.

 

“I liked watching you piss in the car today. I wanted to see it again. Okay? You happy? Can we go?” Dean tried to pull out of Sam’s grip but Sam held fast.

 

“Hey, look at me,” He whispered.

  
Green eyes finally rolled up, meeting Sam’s kaleidoscope. Sam offered a friendly smile. “Don’t be embarrassed – we all have things we like.”

 

“You’re my brother,” Dean muttered.

 

“So? When has that stopped us from being way closer than brothers should be? Hell, you and me – we may as well have been a couple up until the Mark. I mean, I know I was pretty exclusively yours… I want that back, Dean.”

 

“No you don’t, Sammy. I’m a mess. And with Mom – “

 

“With Mom leaving us I feel like we might need each other more than ever.” Sam pushed Dean’s shoulders gently, forcing him to walk backwards until he hit a wall. The shiver was obvious when Sam pressed their bodies together.

 

“Do you want me still? Do you – still like me?” Sam worried, sliding his hands down Dean’s hips. He could already feel his brother’s cock thickening against his thigh, but needed to hear the words.

 

“God, yeah, Sammy. I still want you.”

 

“I still need to take that leak, if you wanna help,” Sam offered, his mouth close to Dean’s.

 

The puff of Dean’s breath warmed his cheek. “It’s not weird?”

 

“It’s kinda sexy – I didn’t imagine you’d be into something like that, but… I’m more than happy to oblige. It felt nice, having you stare at me while I was pissing earlier… Might feel even better if you’re helping me.”

 

Dean’s throat clicked as he swallowed down the lump in it. He shoved Sam back. Sam turned, heading toward the bathroom, but Dean grabbed his hair and threw him onto the bed onto his back.

  
Sam couldn’t react before Dean was on him, kissing him with everything he had, teeth clashing and pinching lips, tongues immediately fighting for dominance: a dance they’d been doing since they were teenagers.

Sam was tracing his hands over Dean’s back when he felt Dean’s hands at his jeans, unhooking the button.

 

“Dean,” He muttered against his mouth, but Dean didn’t stop.

 

“Right here,” He said instead, moving his kisses and bites down Sam’s neck. “You’re gonna let it go right here.”

 

“O—On the bed?” Sam clarified, reaching to bury his fingers in Dean’s short hair as teeth clamped down his nipple through his t-shirt.

 

"Oh yeah." Dean pulled Sam's jeans and boxers down, nuzzling against his half hard cock. "All over me, little brother."

 

"D-- Dean, stop – I'm gonna get too hard to piss," Sam warned when Dean began kissing over his balls and cock tip.

 

Dean looked up at him, no trace of the anger from earlier. Sam had to smile a little. He ran his fingers through Dean's short hair.

 

"Well?" He asked, that streak of Dean's impatience shining through.

 

"You're asking me to piss myself in bed, De. I haven't done that since I was ten."

 

Dean crawled up the length of Sam's body and leaned over, pressing his lips to Sam's ear.

 

"I'm gonna pick up a plastic cover for my mattress and you're going to do it a hell of a lot more often for me, Sam. Or maybe I should just get you set up with a catheter. That way we wouldn't have to risk that tiny little bladder of yours getting infected." With that he pushed down on Sam's lower stomach, earning a shout from Sam and a gush of hot piss against the crotch of his jeans.

 

He gasped, moving down quickly and grabbing Sam's cock, angling the stream so it landed in his open mouth.

 

Sam moaned lightly, the sound of his piss filling Dean's mouth - the mouth he'd fucked, kissed, and licked clean so many times - was one of the hottest noises he'd ever heard.

 

He looked down just as Dean moved his cock so the spray ran down his relaxed face. He shut his mouth and Sam watched his Adam's apple bob wildly.

 

"Drinking my piss, De?" He panted, fisting Dean's hair and pulling. "That's a little slutty, even for you."

 

"Shut up, bitch," Dean growled. "Wish I'd kept the bottles from earlier. Would drink every drop."

 

Sam groaned, guiding Dean's head down until he had no choice but to let Sam's cock into his pouty, fuckable mouth.

 

"Drink up, piss slut. Now that I know, I'll make sure you never go thirsty," He promised.

 

The room was silent save for Sam's heavy breathing and the wet gulping noises as Dean swallowed his little brother's piss. When his stream finally ended, Sam let his cock fatten in Dean's mouth. He shifted and began to thrust but Dean moved back.

 

"Would you rather fuck my ass?"

 

Sam groaned, "Always - but right now, I'd hurt you and we both know it. I need to come, Dean and so do you - we'd be too impatient for prep. Plus, I wanna dirty up that mouth some more. Lemme fuck your throat."

 

"Anything baby brother wants," Dean whispered. He opened his mouth and Sam took control, shoving Dean's head down and his own hips up.

 

If the room was silent before, it was positively cacophonous now. Sam's groans and grunts mixed with the sounds of their skin slapping, Dean's cheeks and chin hitting his mound and thighs every downward thrust. Dean was gagging on his cock already, his body jerking. Wet, slick noises and the harsh gluck-gluck of Dean's uncooperative throat as it convulsed around Sam's thick cock blended with the the squeak of the bedsprings and the soft, whispered undercurrent of Dean's nails digging bloody rivets into Sam's hips.

 

Sam cried Dean's name and let his head up, smirking when Dean drew in a ragged breath.

 

"Well, aren't you just wrecked?" He panted, drinking in Dean's face.

 

Tears stood out on his freckled cheeks, his eyes red rimmed from crying. His cheeks and chin were covered in spit and god knows what else, lips swollen red from friction. Dean's eyes rolled up and he offered a huge smirk.

 

"I'm thirsty, Sammy... Thought you weren't gonna let big brother get thirsty?" He croaked, his throat sore already from the beating it took.

 

"Thirsty already? Or are you just saying that to get a treat?" Sam whispered, rubbing his wet cock over Dean's bottom lip.

 

"Treat, Sam. I think I earned it - I did help you piss in a bottle today."

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Never gonna let that go, are you?" He asked before forcing Dean's head back down and fucking up into his face again.

 

It only took a few minutes before Sam tensed, pushing Dean's head down as he came, his cock twitching and throbbing, the knowledge that he was coming down Dean's throat making the orgasm that much better.

 

Dean pulled back when Sam relaxed, coughing hard. He caught Sam's worried look and offered a thumbs up and a smile. Before Sam could sit up he was back over him, kissing him hard.

 

"I need to come, Sammy," He whispered against his mouth.

 

"Move up here, I'll help," Sam offered, and Dean gave a smirk that sent shivers through Sam's entire body.

 

He crawled up Sam, wiping his face clean of the drool from Sam’s face fucking. Sam tilted his head up, mouthing over Dean’s crotch through his jeans.

 

Their eyes met for a moment and Dean’s smile grew, playing with Sam’s shaggy hair. Sam relaxed, sliding his hands under Dean’s t-shirt to feel the smooth skin of his back. He didn’t expect the sudden yank of his hair, pressing his face tight to Dean’s jean covered cock. And he _certainly_ didn’t expect the gush of bitter piss that soaked the jeans at his mouth level.

 

Dean laughed breathlessly. "There you go, drink up, Sammy." He said, his voice slightly strained as he forced his bladder to let go.

 

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head, sucking and licking at the fabric as Dean soaked it. He forced himself to focus and looked up, watching Dean with a wide, lust filled gaze. Dropping his head, Sam took in a shaky breath, his nose and chin wet where they were pressed to the fabric.

 

“Take it out, De.”

 

“Was that an order, Sam?”

 

“I deserve it. You were so damn grumpy with me today. Made me piss in a bottle. Didn’t trust me when I said that CPS worker wasn’t the bad one,” Sam whined.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m never gonna live today down, am I?” Dean asked. Sam offered an innocent smile that made Dean roll his eyes. “Shut up and open your mouth.”

 

He pulled his jeans open and pulled his cock out, relaxing his bladder once more.

 

Sam grunted in surprise when the piss increased, streaming over his cheeks and mouth. He sat up, wrapping his lips around the tip. The bitter liquid filled his mouth and poured out, soaking his throat and chest.

 

When the stream finally died down, Sam began to bob his head, moaning softly as Dean’s cock thickened on his tongue.

 

Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, his gaze softening as Sam eagerly sucked him off, sighing as he swallowed Dean to the root.

 

“Show off,” Dean hissed. Sam chuckled, earning a tug of his hair as his throat fluttered around Dean’s cock.

 

Dean let his head fall back when Sam went farther, tugging his jeans and boxers down over his thighs. He rubbed a finger lightly over Dean’s entrance and pulled back, panting.

 

“Jesus, Dean. Have you fucked _anyone_ since—“

 

“No, just you. Sam, come on, please. Get your mouth back on me or somethin’.”

 

Sam spat on his fingers and rubbed them over Dean’s hole, sliding one finger in gently.

 

“So bossy,” He grumbled, nudging Dean’s cock with his nose.

 

“Better’n grumpy now come _on_ ,” He grabbed Sam’s hair again and guided his cock into his mouth. “Just like I taught you, Sammy.”

 

Sam picked up a steady pace, bobbing his head, sucking softly, and thrusting two fingers into Dean in tandem.

 

One hand fisted Sam’s hair gently, the other white-knuckled on the headboard as Dean slumped, grunting,

 

“Fucking hell, Sammy.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes up, picking up his pace. Dean falling apart: it was almost his favorite part of these times.

  
Dean’s face scrunched for a brief moment, his fingers tightening in Sam's hair. He jerked his hips once, twice, before stilling. Sam slowed his head movements and sucked gently as Dean's cock throbbed against his tongue, rope after rope of come spurting into his mouth.

 

Sam took Dean down gently then slid his fingers out, only opening his mouth when Dean hissed, oversensitive.

 

"You know, you might bend me over and make me scream, Sam - but you are the best little cocksucker I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing," Dean teased, his voice barely above a sleepy whisper.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and punched Dean's bare hip. "Shut up, jerk. And get off me, I need a shower. You got piss in my hair."

 

"Next time I'll get it everywhere," Dean threatened, but moved off Sam and stood, shucking off his soaked jeans and boxers.

 

"Next time? You think there'll be a next time?" Sam rose, tugging his clothes off and adding them to Dean's before going in search of a plastic bag.

 

"I _know_ there will be," Dean argued.

 

"Oh? How?"

 

Dean helped Sam dump the piss covered clothing into a garbage bag.

 

"Because I saw how hot you got watching me swallow your piss. In fact, I'd wager that you, my sweet, innocent little brother, aren't going to use the toilet very much anymore at all. I mean, why waste water flushing or risk a bladder infection holding it when you have a fully portable, totally organic urinal right here?"

 

Sam met Dean's eyes, both mirrored, blown black with lust. Sam's tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I'm driving us back to the bunker tonight. Get in the shower with me."

 

Dean smirked and saluted Sam teasingly before walking into the bathroom.

 

After their shower they packed, and Dean tossed down an extra couple of twenties to make up for the piss covered sheets they were leaving behind.

 

True to his word, Sam snagged the keys and climbed into the driver's side before Dean could protest. He started the car and leaned back, undoing his pants.

 

Dean scowled when Sam pulled out his limp cock. "What-- Oh. Oh!"

 

Sam's throaty laugh was met with a growl as Dean leaned down, wiggling into a comfy position on the front seat and settling Sam's cock into his mouth.

 

The drive _to_ Iowa had resulted in four stops. That evening, the drive _back_ to the bunker required one to get gas - and so Sam could pick up a couple of bottles of water.

 

When they reached home, Sam was exhausted but content; it was rare that he didn't have to spend half the time on the road holding an achingly full bladder.

 

Dean, on the other hand, whimpered when he dragged himself out of the car. Holding his stomach, he groaned. "How can you make that much piss in under a day, dude?"

 

Sam laughed. "I didn't hear you complaining."

 

"I'm not. I'm just saying -- you should get that checked out. Or you know, do it more often. I'm not gonna need to eat for a week," He groaned again, "But I do need to piss."

 

Sam snagged Dean's wrist as he rose and rushed toward the garage door. He pulled him close, brushing his smirking mouth against Dean's ear.

 

"Nuh-uh. I'm still mad at you, De. You're gonna hold it tonight. And if you can't... You’re using a bottle. And I’ll spank you if you spill a drop.”


End file.
